Chuunin
by hyugaki
Summary: In which Hyuuga Hanabi is a Shikamaru fangirl and Konohamaru loves pranking her every chance he has. two shot.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: This is a quick Konohana fic, since I adore Hanabi and I'm a little mad at Hinata rn. Hopefully I'll be happy. Also, tomorrow is possibly the ending of Naruto? So I just want to say I love this manga/anime and it's been 75% of my childhood and I appreciate Kishimoto for creating it. Nothing can replace it. Nothing.**

* * *

><p><strong><span><em>Chuunin<em>**

Hyuuga Hanabi rarely bragged. Sure, she could brag to her snooty peers that she could internally damage their body and kill them, or that she could see kilometers beyond their eyesight, but she didn't brag.

Instead, she'd neatly twirl a long strand of brown hair around her finger and give 'em the ol' patented Hyuuga glare. You do not want to have calculating, eerie white eyes stare at you in disdain with a silent threat lingering behind them. That'd shut them up.

Hanabi thought of herself as a reasonable person. Mature, cool, stoic, and calm. Except when she was around Sarutobi Konohamaru, all this melted, replaced by an immature, easily annoyed, loud Baka. She'd feel ashamed. She was a Hyuuga! She didn't need to stoop to his level.

Konohamaru was only a year older than her, but he acted like he was four years younger. He'd tug her hair, trip her, tried to surprise her with the demeaning "sexy no jutsu", and attempted to embarrass her. After a while, she decided to give him a taste of his own medicine by either:

**(A.)** tripping him in front of his crush (ahem, Moegi)

**(B.)** shutting off a tenketsu or two

**(C.)** burning his clothes with a Katon jutsu.

And as Hanabi strolled through town, her bloodline limit activated, her hitai-ate looped around her neck (No she wasn't copying her nee-chan, it was more like following her.), peering for any sign of the bastard, Konohamaru. When she was positive she didn't see his chakra pattern, she deactivated her Byakugan, stuffed her hands into her pockets, and lazily trotted off.

She grimaced. _I presume he's training for the Chūunin exams? Baka. He'll never make Chuunin_. As Hanabi graduated a year earlier from the Academy, she was made a genin younger than usual. This made the Hyuuga clan proud. When she was offered to take the Chuunin exams, she was ecstatic.

Although it was in Konoha and she couldn't escape from the Hyuuga's grip, she was still excited. At least everyone would see her kick ass abilities. I wonder if I'd get to fight Yamanaka Inomaru? She wondered as she was suddenly pinned to the ground.

She gritted her teeth and instinctively activated the Byakugan. She knew who's chakra it was. She could feel it, almost taste it, and it made her irritated.

"Sarutobi," she snarled as she recovered from the ambush, dusting her silk kimono. "I see you've made your mark. Finished making out with Moegi?"

Konohamaru reddened. He was a little taller, his signature chipped tooth glistening in the sun. His scarf was tied loosely around his neck and his hitai-ate was lopsided. His mousey brown hair was wild and messy and his clothes were wrinkled.

"N-Nani? N-no!" He made wild patterns with his hands, attempting to fabricate an excuse. "We-er-I was training! P-preparing for the Chuunin Exams! _**K'so**_! _Henge_!" He finally yelled, and suddenly, an illusion of Nara Shikamaru, nude, appeared.

Hanabi attempted to stifle a gasp. The first time he shocked her resulted in a raging nosebleed and her hormones out of control. She managed to control herself the other times, but with **her** _Shikamaru-kun_ nude...

She pressed her nostrils together.

"Pervert," she snarled. "A-ah... I've got t-to go. Train!" She whipped around, her long hair flailing behind her as she scurried away from the attractive, perverted illusion of Shikamaru.

* * *

><p>Hanabi's gaze on her opponent hardened. It wasn't Yamanaka Inomaru (he ruthlessly fought Hirasaki Aoi), but it was an Aburame, which'll suffice. Aburame Konchū was a quiet, mousy, thin boy who was two years older than her and rarely used taijutsu.<p>

He was at an advantage. Between a long range and close range fighter, the long range ninja had the advantage. She gritted her teeth. Couldn't she have gotten Sarutobi? Or Toru Hikari, a weak kunoichi who held a kunai and expected help from her male team mates? Or even Moegi?

She took a fighting stance, activating her bloodline limit. She had to be careful. If this Aburame was anything like his cousin, Shino, then he was probably clever, sneaky, and shy.

In a flash, she soared through the air, chakra igniting in her hand as she swung a kick at the boy. She scrutinized for any bugs hiding, ready to lap up in eat her chakra.

She dodged a quick, slightly sloppy punch, swinging her legs to meet his, sending him flat on his chest. He landed with a thud, a rub at his head, and a chorus of "I-itai!"

She quirks an eyebrow. He wasn't like his cousin. Hanabi slammed her hand into his back.

A familiar, rather attractive, bundle of hotness, Joūnin cracked his neck lazily.

"Hyuuga Hanabi is the winner." Nara Shikamaru croned.

A smile spread on her lips, trying to stifle a blush, but she couldn't help it. His words were _so silky, he was so hot, oh my god I-_

She blinked, realizing she was done with her preliminary opponent, and that she needed to go back up to watch the match. Blushing slightly, she made her way up, only to bump shoulders with Konohamaru.

"Congrats, _gaki_," Konohamaru teased, meeting his warm brown eyes to her cool, white ones.

"Arigato, _baka_." She murmured. And even though they both didn't realize it, as they were too caught up with trying to make each other fall, a smile was slipping upon both their features.

* * *

><p>The green flak jacket felt heavy in her arms. She was blushing madly as the super hottie boy with the sexiest voice gave her the jacket.<p>

"Arigato," she murmured as she walked out the line. Hanabi paused, craning her neck. There was only four people in line. Five people were left in the line to receive their green vests that marked them as Chūnin, and two of them were in Konohamaru's squad. The other one was Yamanaka Inomaru. Konohamaru was nowhere in sight.

Hanabi felt sad. Disappointed. She wanted Konohamaru to become a Chuunin. She saw him fight Aneri Momū, and he did it flawlessly-not that she'd say it to his face. Her shoulders drooped as she walked off, ready to walk home and show Neji niisan, Nee-chan, and tou-san.

She walked out of sight, leaving the rest of her rookie peers to marvel and gloat about their flak jackets. Passing by the Academy, she felt Konohamaru's chakra. Slowing her pace, she peered curiously at the boy as he sat on the swing set. She sucked on her bottom lip. He looked... _Sad_.

A grimace slipped into her features as she trudged her way over to his still body sitting on the swing.

He glanced up to identify the person standing in front of him.

"You made Chuunin? Congratulations."

Hanabi felt sympathetic as she touched her vest.

"Arigato. Y'know, there's always next year," she tried to comfort him.

"I feel like a failure," he moaned. "I'm gonna be an eternal Genin, forced into D-rank missions."

Hanabi awkwardly pat his back.

"Ano..." She trailed off. She had nothing to say.

Hanabi did something that surprised them both.

She buried her nose in Konohamaru's blue scarf. It was warm, and she felt herself redden as she heard a small noise from the back of his throat.

That's when she felt his shoulders shake. She looked up, embarrassed. _I'm such a baka! How could I do that?_ She berated herself.

Hanabi cleared her throat.

"Idiot. Why are you laughing?" She growled at him, ready to fight him at any second. A sly smile was on his face.

"Because," he said in a strained voice, attempting to stifle his giggles, "you indirectly confessed you're in love with me."

"N-Nani? I-"

"-and," Konohamaru interrupted, his face breaking into a million smiles, showing that oh so stupid chipped tooth of his, "I lied. I made Chuunin!" He confessed, presenting her an identical flak vest to hers.

* * *

><p>Konohamaru was forced to be healed by a very peeved off Haruno Sakura. When she asked why he was still smiling after having his chakra points shut off, a black eye, sprained wrist, and swollen jaw, he didn't answer verbally. Instead, his grin widened, and his fingers touched his warm cheek.<p>

Sakura suddenly understood.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Yeah, yeah, I said this would be a one shot, but this popped into my head and I was having Writer's Block for Tsuyoi, so I decided to finish this plot bunny. I finished off my Sasuhina one shot, and I'm planning to publish that and this at the same time. I promise you this will be a two shot. Another Konohana FIC will be entirely separate. Also, if you noticed, Hanabi and Konohamaru both like bananas. Hmm... Also, Happy Thanksgiving!**

* * *

><p>When Hyuuga Hanabi imagined her first party as a Chuunin, she curled in bed, her skin smoothed from a fresh scrub, her eyelids heavy. She was a genin. She envisioned being invited to a formal, but fun dinner party at the Yamanakas' with her generation's shinobi.<p>

She did not envision being gathered at a crowded Ichiraku's, being prodded and shoved. The steam from the ramen made her skin flush. She was just about to ditch this place when she felt someone pinch her cheek.

Eye twitching slightly, Hanabi slapped the prodding fingers away and turned to meet her harasser.

"Sarutobi-baka," She greeted gruffly. "I presume you planned this get together?"

Konohamaru grinned cheekily, his right eyelid lowered, two shades of pink splashing his cheeks. His hair was messy and his hitai-ate was lopsided.

A frown graced Hanabi's lips.

"Why're you acting drunk?" She asked him. "Do you not remember you are thirteen?"

Konohamaru' eye twitched.

"A-ah! Shut up, Hanabi! You're one to talk!" Rubbing his neck, he glanced around to see if anyone (namely, Moegi) heard of Hanabi's prying questions. After noting everyone was amiably chatting amongst themselves, he breathed a sigh of relief. Safe.

"Anyways, you're one to talk, Hanabi-chan. You're acting like a Hyuuga!"

Hanabi fought the urge to throttle him by the throat. Instead, she calmed herself down.

"Ah! Hanabi, I came to see if you knew where Moegi was?" Konohamaru inquired.

Hanabi visibly stiffened. She did not hate the older girl. She just thought her to be incompetent, with that eternal blush on her face. She had many idols and she acted like them. Hanabi also was revolted by that ridiculous hair style and her lack of leadership skills. It didn't help that her taijutsu and ninjutsu was less than Hanabi's, who was a year younger than her.

Hanabi's lips thinned.

"No," she replied smoothly. Frankly, she needed to leave the get together and receive some fresh air. Konohamaru was too overbearing and the thoughts of her rival (hardly so) having an effect on him, so much so that he wouldn't even tease her, made her want to gauge her eyes out.

Konohamaru's spirits visibly dampened. "Ah. Okay. I'll see you later, Hanabi!" He lifted up a hand, then turned around in search for Moegi.

Hanabi scoffed. What a loser. At least Hanabi's only weakness was Nara Shikamaru. Who could resist his voice and his stance? He didn't even try!

A thought made Hanabi freeze. What if what Shikamaru was to Hanabi, was what Moegi was to Konohamaru?

Hanabi sneered. Like she cared.

* * *

><p>"Ittekimasu (<strong>1<strong>)!" Hanabi called, slipping on her shoes. Although the Compound was nearly empty, what with the sudden need for sensory and tracking missions, she felt the need to yell that out every time she left. .

Hanabi decided to hunt for food. The varieties ran through her mind. A cheeky smile spread across her face. _Tou-San isn't home,_ she thought slyly. _Maybe some greasy_ _dango, or takoyaki? Or perhaps soba with tempura?_ She grinned cheekily. With her father not breathing down her neck about her diet, she could taste a variety of food.

Deciding on eating takoyaki and a desert of chocolate covered bananas, Hanabi embarked on her mini trip around Konoha to find to-go takoyaki.

After purchasing her octopus dumplings, she made her way over to a shop that sold deserts.

Hanabi's gripped on her box of soba tightened considerably as she saw the sight in front of her Sitting in the back of the shop was Konohamaru and Moegi, giggling giddily over a plate of chocolate covered bananas and strawberries.

Hanabi narrowed her eyes at the couple. No wonder Konohamaru didn't try to burn her hair off when she walked out the Compound. In a way, she was grateful. Disgust, however, circulated their veins.

They were thirteen and already thoughts of making out are wandering in their minds. Tch. She paid for her desert and abruptly walked out, not wanting to see Konohamaru blush when Moegi's fingers graze his. She had food to eat and calories to burn after eating said food.

Hanabi made her way over to a small bench near the Academy. Prying open her chopsticks, she chorused lamely, "Itadakimasu!"

Digging in, her thoughts drifted to training, Shikamaru, training, Konohamaru, and training. She was tired of Tsunade-sama underestimating her abilities. She insulted her by giving her C-ranks. She'd talk to her after, demanding a B-rank mission.

Content with the thought, she quickly finished off her food and dusted off her kimono. Standing up, she made her way over to the Hokage tower, her mind set with telling Tsunade off.

She saw a familiar figure at the Hokage tower. Konohamaru. He seemingly finished off his lunch date with Moegi.

"Sarutobi," she sneered, "you seem to be following me."

"As if, _gaki_!" Konohamaru snarled, "I-I just needed to see obaa-chan!"

Hanabi nodded, effectively ending their conversation, but Konohamaru wasn't done.

"Ano sa (**2**), Hanabi," Konohamaru started sheepishly, rubbing his neck self-consciously, "do you wanna, you know... Go and eat ramen with me?" He flashed Hanabi a smile.

Hanabi's eyes widened in shock. Confusion cracked her stoic face. Sarutobi asked me out? After he was on a date with Moegi? Her heart involuntarily fluttered at the prospect. Anger abruptly filled her veins, however.

_He decides to take me out? I bet Moegi rejected his advances. Tch!_

"No," Hanabi said curtly.

"**_Eh_**?" Konohamaru gaped at her incredulously. Hanabi's stomach twisted and she forced down a weak smile, determined to not let him know that she was, albeit hesitantly, grateful and slightly giddy.

"My heart is reserved for Nara Shikamaru." She replied brusquely. Turning around, she headed away from the Hokage Monument.

Konohamaru, she thought slowly. She allowed a slow smile to creep onto her pale face. Curling her fingers, she grunted. He was alright.

* * *

><p>(<strong>1<strong>) - I'm off

(**2**) - You know/hey.


End file.
